Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to bearing systems and methods; and more specifically bearing systems and methods with adjustable offsets.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of rotating equipment utilizes one or more rolling assemblies to react loads as well as facilitate rotational motion. For example, centrifugal compressors may be considered rolling assemblies and use bearing systems to react the load of the centrifugal compressors and to facilitate rotational motion.
If a rotating machine, such as a centrifugal compressor, experiences rotor dynamic instability on the test stand or in operation, or varying bearing temperatures, currently the problem is addressed by replacing the journal pad with a different journal pad, each with a different pivot offset.
For example, when a machine, such as a centrifugal compressor, is tested it may have bearing temperature or stability issues that a change in the pad offset may solve. Typically, a user would have to purchase two separate sets of journal pads, for example, one with 50% pivot offset and another set with 55% pivot offset or machining the length to establish a new offset.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved bearing systems with adjustable pivot offsets and methods for adjusting pivot offsets.